The Fox and The Hound: SasoDei
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: The Fox and The Hound, but SasoDei. Set in a world where some animals are known as "hybrid-animals", people with animal features. When Deidara was just a puppy, and Sasori was just a cub, the two befriended each other. Though, as years passed, the two were forced to hate each other. What will the two think of this? How will they react? I do not own the original story. SasoDei.


_**So, I've gone on a little Disney spree :3 They're not going to be chapter stories, they're going to just be long one-shots, as I really don't have the patience to write a whole new fic...**_

_**Sasori and Deidara won't actually be animals in this fic, but instead people with animal features. For example, you'd have your humans, your normal animals, and your weird animal-hybrid people. :D**_

_**I understand if you don't get that...If you have any questions, just ask!^^**_

_**I do not own Disney, Naruto, or The Fox and The hound. **_

_**I hope you enjoy, please review!**_

* * *

_A haunting barking sound could be heard deep in the forest. The barks were frequent, and slightly distressed. The barks then turned into howls, indicating something was close; She was close. _

_She was desperate to find somewhere to hide, anywhere. Anything to protect her cub from them. However, the barks just drew closer with fate, and time was running out. _

_She scattered through the fields, growing more desperate at each leap she took. Minutes felt like hours, and the barking continued. _

_She spotted a source of light, different to the gloomy forest, and dashed close towards it. A wooden fence was visible, which only meant she had stepped on human territory, a big mistake to make in the animal world._

_Climbing through the fence, she placed the cub between a large patch of grass, making him less visible to the eye. _

_The bark grew dangerously close, and she nuzzled her cup one last time, before bolting off. _

_Then, a gunshot was heard._

* * *

Konan, the owl, looked down at the sight. A small fox cup, around the same size as a two year-old child, was huddled between the long, uncut grass.

She gave the creature a sad look. He had no hope alone. The least the owl could do was come down, and explain to the cup just exactly what had happened to his dear mother. However, that would be rather heartless, leaving the cub to fend for himself, and most-likely starve.

Letting out a sigh, she jumped down, not bothering to use her wings, and landed next to the frightened cub. He had the features of a fox-cub, which consisted of a bushy, yet soft, orange tail, and two large fox ears. However, due to his young age, the cub's ears were rather limp-looking, and his tail was small. He had obviously been a runt, due to his small size.

The cub also had very pale skin, typical of a fox cub. Though, instead of having the usual ginger hair, the cub's locks were a crimson red, which hung limply above his droopy eyelids. The red-head's eyes were hazel, and glazed over. A thick set of eyelashes protected the large orbs, making his appearance slightly feminine. His features were petite, and he wore a slightly over-sized red tunic, which was a satin-like material. With this, he wore a pair of black three-quarter lengths, which were the same satin material, and no shoes. It wasn't normal for animals to wear shoes, like humans.

* * *

_**Konan's POV**_

I tried my best to smile kindly at the cub, earning a frightened look from him. I noticed his teeth were just about coming through, not quite pointy enough to pierce flesh.

The cub was a hybrid animal, just like me. Hybrid animals are very different to normal animals. For example, we are not furry, and we do not look like regular animals. However, we behave the same, and posses some of the same traits. The little cub had fox ears, and a foxes tail, but apart from that, he looked human.

You need to know, us hybrid animals are very, very different to humans. We don't live in "their world", we don't speak "their language". In fact, we have our _own _language. All hybrid animals communicate with each other through the same use of sound.

We have features that humans do not have. For example, me. I have wings, and bits of feathers grow on odd parts of my skin. My sight is impeccable, but I often grow tired throughout the day.

Us hybrids are considered "pests" to humans, and are not wanted in the world. We are often hunted, and killed. You get the occasional hybrid farm dog, or maybe a cat, but anything else is out of the question. Humans cannot understand our way of speaking. Despite looking alike, we are completely different from them. We are also a lot shorter, 5 foot being the maximum limit of an adult.

Humans tend to hunt us for our features. That's most likely what had happened to the young cub's mother. Foxes are often hunted and killed for their beautiful tails.

Some animals don't get along. Like hounds and foxes. The two are natural-born enemies, both brought up to hate each other. The day I see a fox and hound play, is the day I'd confess my love to Pain, the barn owl down the road.

I smiled softly, lifting a piece of grass away from the red-head's ears. The ears twitched, and the cub yelped, trying his best to crawl under the fence. I let out a light chuckle, pulling the small cub back with my wing.

"You poor little guy..." I muttered, holding him close. "It's alright, Konan's here...".

The cub whimpered, attempting to struggle away. He was shaking, and breathing quickly.

Just as I was about to speak again, I was interrupted by the loud barking of the hound. They had obviously found the vixen's body.

The cub gave the field which his mother had ran off to a longing look, though he was equally confused about the unfamiliar barking coming from the same spot.  
"Y-You're gonna need some caring for..." I smiled, stroking his ears with my hands. I rarely used my hands.

The cub stared at me with his large orbs, tilting his head.  
I smiled even more. "Now, what's your name...?"

Before the red-head even replied, he had his head buried under my wing, seeking warmth.  
"Oh, no, no..." I chuckled, pulling the small cub out, and lifting him up. "Not until you tell me your name."

The cub blinked a few times, before slowly opening his mouth.  
I raised an eyebrow.

A loud tapping sound was then heard throughout the farm. The cub let out a frightful cry, looking around, trying to detect the noise. I smiled, placing the cub back between the grass, covering him up. The hound could still detect his scent, and catch him at any time.

The red-head gave me a longing look, obviously scared.  
"Konan's going to be right back!" I assured him.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying, I spotted my two friends, Hidan and Kakuzu.

Hidan was a woodpecker, with a big mouth. He argued with any animal in the forest, even if it were to be one as powerful as a bear. I had been friends with him for a few years now, ever since the silver woodpecker broke his wing, and had to rest in my tree.

Kakuzu was a lot older than us all. In fact, no-one really knew how old he was. He was living at the farm long before any of us. A magpie, Kakuzu was. He loved anything shiny, and would instantly fly down, nabbing it within a blink of an eye.

"You guys!" I called, landing on the trunk which the two were sat at, bickering with each other.

"I'm telling you, fucker, that was a gun-shot!" The woodpecker bellowed, glaring at the magpie.  
"Do not question my hearing, twerp." The magpie replied, glaring harshly at Hidan.  
"How dare you call me a-

"Shut up!" I cried, nudging the two, earning their attention.  
"Oh, hey Konan..." Hidan muttered, raising an eyebrow at me. "Why the fuck're you here then?"  
"I need your help, now."

* * *

"Poor little fucker..." Hidan muttered, staring down at the cub, who was still hiding between the grass.

the cub raised his head, looking up at me in question.  
I smiled, stroking his head. "Don't you worry now...We're going to find someone to protect you..."

"Hey, I think I've got an idea!" Hidan cried, grinning at us all.  
I nodded, huddling close to the woodpecker.

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

I stared up at the three birds. They were all whispering, occasionally looking down at me. Were they saying something mean?

The loud one chuckled darkly, smirking at the small house, at the other end of the field. What were they going to do about me...? And where did my mother go?

I jumped as the loud one let out a victory cry, flying into the air.  
"Ok, 'Kuzu! Watch and learn!" He grinned, walking over to the painted door.

I blinked as the bird smirked, kicking the wooden door.

The owl-lady glared. "Hidan, what the hell?"  
"I'm getting the old hag's attention!" He replied, continuing to kick the door.

All of a sudden, the door slammed opened, revealing a very elderly woman.  
"Who's there?" She squinted, looking around.

I looked at the owl-lady, tilting my head.  
"That's old lady Chiyo." The owl smiled. "She'll look after you, if we try hard enough..."

"I'm sure I heard someone knocking..." The old lady mumbled, scratching her head.

The owl smiled, letting out a cry.

Chiyo quickly turned her head towards the fence, gasping at the sight of the owl lady, sitting upon it. The owl lady grinned, waving.

"A-An owl? In the day time...?" Chiyo stuttered, approaching us.

I began shaking, and backed away as much as I could.  
"Don't be scared..." The owl smiled at me, winking.

With caution, Chiyo approached us. Konan smiled, nodding her head at the woman, as she wouldn't be able to understand her. Animals could understand humans, yet humans couldn't understand animals, a strange world indeed.

The old lady rubbed her eyes, obviously believing she was still asleep. "You shouldn't be here..." She stated, frowning at the owl.

Instead of replying, Konan looked down at me, indicating for Chiyo to do so too.  
The old woman quirked an eyebrow, doing so, before letting out a gasp.  
"O-Oh my..." She muttered, kneeling down. "It's a baby fox..."

I blinked, not really knowing what to do. The woman was strangely nice, despite being a human. She had a friendly aura, which I liked.  
"I wonder where your mother is..." She continued, looking around.

This was odd. I too, wondered where my mother was. Had she abandoned me...? She wouldn't do that...

Before I knew it, the woman's wrinkled hand was reaching for me. I shook my head, backing away into the fence.  
"It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you..." She soothed, extending her arm.

I didn't believe the woman, and decided to give her a warning. I pawed her with my hand, attempting to scratch her. Unfortunately, my claws had not yet come through.  
The lady chuckled, picking me up with both arms. I huffed, squirming around in her grasp.  
"My, my, You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?" She laughed, wrapping me in her cotton apron.

I somehow enjoyed the warmth of the apron, and didn't struggle as much.  
"You know I couldn't just leave you out here alone..." She smiled, walking back to the house.

* * *

**_Later, Chiyo's POV_**

I chuckled as the cub crawled along the floor, pouncing on anything which happened to catch his eye.  
"Now, don't break anything..." I smiled.

The cub looked at me, smiling.

"Now, you'll need a name..." I continued, kneeling in front of the cub.

It was strange how similar animals were to humans. If it wasn't for his ears and tail, the cub in front of me could easily be mistaken for a child.

The red-head smiled shyly, crawling onto my lap. I let out a soft sigh, stroking his ears.

The cub reminded me of my Grandson, Sasori, who died when he was little, in a crash with his parents. In fact, the two were very, very similar.  
I gasped. "That's what I'll call you!" The cub blinked up at me. "Sasori."

The cub, now known as Sasori, let out a short, high-pitched noise.  
I laughed, beginning to cradle the cub. "You know, Sasori...I'm not going to be so lonesome anymore..."

* * *

An elderly dog yawned, stretching himself out on the floor.

He had long, black hair, with two pricked ears. His eyes were green, and haunting. His tail was black, and sleek. Despite looking well-groomed, the dog was very old, and getting closer towards his retiring years.

The sound of a truck could be heard, and the dog slowly lifted his head as he watched his master pull up in the yard, exiting the vehicle.  
"Orochimaru, old boy, I've got a surprise for you..." The old man grinned, moving towards the back of the truck, and pulling out an old sack.

Orochimaru sat up, licking his lips. His owner had mostly likely brought him a treat, as a reward for catching a fox earlier on.

He jumped up at the sack, his black cloak swaying in the wind.  
"Now, now, take it easy..." The owner smiled, placing the moving sack on the ground.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as the sack opened, and out crawled a small puppy.  
"What the hell do you call this?" The dog glared at his owner.  
"I knew you'd like him!" The owner chuckled, scratching the elderly dog's ears. "He's just a runt at the moment, I got him cheap. He'll grow to be a fine hunting dog though."

Orochimaru sneered at the puppy. He had lightly tanned skin, and a pair of large, blue eyes. The pup's hair was long and blonde, complimented with a pair of floppy ears. His tail was small, and dare he say it, cute.

The elderly dog grimaced even more as the pup grinned, flashing his not-yet developed teeth. The puppy was useless. What angered Orochimaru even more, was when he lowered his head, beginning to sniff the cloak-adorned pup. Instead of staying still, the pup giggled, licking Orochimaru's cheek.

The black-haired dog growled, backing away from the pup.  
"You may as well get used to him, Orochimaru." The owner chuckled, watching the puppy attempt to climb Orochimaru's leg. "You're gonna be the one looking after him."

Orochimaru huffed as he watched his owner walk away, and returned back to his spot in the shade. He proceeded to let out a loud yelp, as he noticed the pup had followed him, and was standing next to him, grinning.

"Play, un!" The pup cheered. "Play!"

The elder dog seethed, pushing the blonde over, onto his stomach.  
"There's your play, now don't get back up again."

The blonde pouted, and lifted his head up. Orochimaru smirked as the blonde sniffled, looking down at the ground. Just as he expected the pup to burst into tears, the blonde grinned, and turned his head.  
"Fun, un!"

The black-haired male scowled, shaking his head. The pup proceeded to crawl next to the elder canine's feet, curling up.  
"What are you doing?" Orochimaru seethed, watching the pup close his eyes, obviously feeling very tired.

Letting out a sigh, Orochimaru couldn't help but smile as the blonde sneezed in his sleep, and breathed softly.

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

Over the weeks, I had grown to be slightly mischievous. From pestering the cows, to treading paint around the house, I was always doing something.

There was one particular day, where I was playing in the barn. The new chicks seemed to be bored, so I decided to paw around with them. This, however, didn't impress their mother, and she chased me around the barn, disgusted with my behavior. In the process of running, I knocked down many items, including Granny Chiyo's favourite trophy, which she had won during a horse tournament.

"Sasori, look what you've done!" The woman cried, squinting at me.

I pouted, backing away from the woman, who shook her head. "Oh, no, no! You're not getting away that easily!"

Before I knew it, the woman had picked me up. I let out a cry, struggling in her grasp.  
"No, don't struggle!" She cried.

I decided that the woman was right, struggling wasn't the best option. Instead, I slowly turned my head and flashed her a smile, pawing her face playfully.

"Now...Don't try to butter me up..." She stated, trying not to smile. I nuzzled her head, smiling even more as she held me close.

"Oh Sasori, I just can't stay angry at you!" Granny chuckled, placing me on the floor. "Now, go and play..."

I grinned, bolting towards the exit or the barn.  
"And try to stay out of mischief!" Granny added.

* * *

**_Deidara's POV_**

I smelt something strange. It was another animal, an unfamiliar animal.  
"Hey Deidara, what you sniffing at?" Orochimaru smiled, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know, un..." I stated, sniffing even more. "Something..."

I closed my eyes, continuing to sniff the air. "Something...I've never smelt before..."  
Orochimaru frowned, standing next to me, sniffing loudly. "Ah, you know what that is, just the old master making the daily grits, and all that." He smiled softly, looking down at me.  
I shook my head, pouting. "Not that, un...It's something else..."  
Orochimaru chuckled, heading back to our shady spot. "Kid, you've got a lot more learning to do...Where are you going?"

I turned around, heading towards the forest. "I wanna go find out what that smell is, un..."  
The elder dog smiled. "Ok Dei, but the master isn't gonna like you wandering off..."

I smiled, shaking my head. "I wont get lost, un! I can smell my way back!"

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

I giggled, pawing at a butterfly. Granny never liked me playing in the forest, but I didn't care.  
"Get here!" I giggled, hopping onto a fallen tree-trunk.

I ears twitched as I heard a strange sniffling sound. It was fast, and was getting closer and closer. I climbed to the end of the trunk, noticing a puppy, around my age, crawling along the ground, his head bent down.

I quirked an eyebrow, watching the puppy sniffing around. She was pretty, and had long, blonde hair. My gaze followed the puppy as she crawled through the trunk, looking for something. I spotted a hole in the piece of wood, and peered in. All of a sudden, I felt something nudge my lips, and I gasped as the puppy put her nose through the hole, nuzzling my lips.

I felt my face heat up, And I crawled to the end of the trunk, lying on my stomach, peering through it.  
"What'cha smelling...?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm on a trail..." The puppy replied, looking up slightly.  
"What trail?"  
"I don't know yet, un..." She replied.

She returned her face back to the ground, and continued sniffing, coming closer to me. I smiled uncertainly as her head began to get closer to mine, and she was literally sniffing my face.  
"I-It's..." She began, backing away slightly. "You, un!"

She then sat down, her legs spread, as she raised her head, letting out a pathetic howl. I giggled, rolling off the trunk, and sitting in front of her.  
"What you do that for...?"  
"We're suppose to do that, when we find what we've been tracking!" She grinned.

I blinked a few times. "I'm a fox!" I grinned.  
The puppy frowned, taken aback by my random out burst. "What's your name, un?"  
"Sasori!" I smiled. "What's yours?"  
"I'm Deidara, I'm a farm dog, un!" She smiled, crawling on top of me.

I giggled. "I bet you'd be good at hide and se- You're a boy?"  
The "girl" blinked, slowly nodding "her" head. I guessed he was a boy due to his name, and the fact that he was a farm dog. He also smelt like a boy, but I mainly thought that was because he was raised on the farm.

"...I still think you'd be good at hide and seek!" I smiled. "You wanna try it, Deidara?"  
The blonde smiled, grinning, not really bothered by the fact that he was pinning me down. "And use my nose, un?"  
I chuckled, rolling away from him. "Sure..."

"Ok, well close your eyes and count!" I stated, standing up.  
The blonde nodded, holding his head against the trunk, slowly beginning to count.

I watched as the blonde slowly turned his head, eyeing me.  
I huffed. "No Deidara, you can't peek!"  
"Oh..." The blonde pouted, turning his head away again.

"Start again." I smiled, ready to hide. I smiled as I curled myself behind a log, hoping the blonde wouldn't find me.

* * *

_**Konan's POV**_

I couldn't believe my eyes, and it was rare that they had ever let me down.

There was Sasori, the fox cub from a few weeks ago, playing with _Deidara _the new hunting dog.

"My, my, look at that..." I whispered to myself, watching Deidara pounce on the red-head. "A fox and a hound..._Playing together_!"

I then remembered the promise I had made to myself, about foxes and hounds playing together.

* * *

Sasori giggled, rolling around with the blonde.  
"This is fun!" He chanted, nuzzling the puppy.

Deidara nodded. "Un!"

The red-head's face straightened, and he blinked at the blonde. "Dei...?"  
Deidara tilted his head. "Hmm...?"  
"We're best friends now, right...?"

The two were captured in an awkward silence, before the blonde nodded happily, grinning. "Un, un, un!"  
Sasori giggled. "That's great!"

The two animals hugged, embracing each other for a short while, before a loud yell interrupted them.

"Deidara, where are you?" The blonde's owner bellowed from far away.

* * *

_**Deidara's POV**_

I grinned, running up to my owner. However, his expression was anything but happy. I stopped in front of the man, staring up at him.

"Back. Now." He seethed, pointing towards mine and Orochimaru's shady spot in the garden. I pouted, lowering my head, doing what my master said.

I blinked at my master, and he simply glared at me. I then turned my head towards Orochimaru, who had the same expression plastered across his face. I huffed, sitting down, my head hanging limply.

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

A few weeks later, I ran through the forest, now a few meters away from Deidara's garden.  
"Deidara!" I called, grinning at I spotted my friend, standing next to an elder, sleeping dog.

The blonde grinned back, walking forward, but stopping mid-way, staring at the sleeping dog.  
"Come on, Deidara!" I smiled, nodding my head.

Deidara blinked, before slowly climbing over the dog, and letting out a leap of joy, prancing over to me. I giggled as I was tackled to the ground my my friend, and we nuzzled each other.

"I missed you..." I mumbled, smiling lazily.  
"I missed you too, un!" The blonde grinned.

Later that day, as I was lying next to the blonde, watching him smelling a flower, I rolled underneath him, smiling.  
"Deidara...You're my very best friend..." I pawed his face.  
"I am, un?" The blonde smiled, tilting his head. "You're mine too, Sasori!"

"And we'll always be friends forever, wont we?" I asked, pawing at the blonde's ears, reaching up to nibble them.  
Deidara giggled, pulling away so I wouldn't. "Yeah, forever!" He agreed.

"Deidara!" The same voice from a few weeks ago called. Deidara's owner...

I ignored the yelling, and smiled, pouncing on the blonde, hoping he wouldn't notice the calls. Unfortunately, he did.  
"I've gotta go home now, un..." The blonde announced, pushing me off him.  
I pouted, sitting up. "Do you have to...? We're having too much fun..."  
Deidara shook his head. "I've gotta...He sounds awful mad..."

I waved, nodding. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

I watched as the blonde dashed off, grinning. "I never forget you, un!"

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

"Deidara, what happened?" I exclaimed, looking at the rope, tied around the blonde's neck. "Golly, you're all tied up!"  
"Yeah, and it's no fun either, un...Master says I have to stay home..." Dei replied sadly, looking down at the rope, which was tied to a heavy-looking barrel.

I didn't like seeing my friend upset, so I flashed him a grin. "Well...We can play around here then!" I pounced on him, chewing his ears playfully. My teeth had recently come through, but they were nowhere sharp enough to hurt anyone.

Deidara gave me a me a melancholy look, and turned his head towards the sleeping form of the older dog, Orochimaru, who was snoring loudly.

I snorted. "Is that him making that awful noise?"  
Dei nodded. "He keeps me awake all night, un..."

I chuckled, crawling on top of the dog. "He's huge, look at those teeth!"  
"That's what you've got to worry about!" I cried. "Get away from him!"

I shook my head, pawing the dog's face. "Nah, he's not gonna wake up...".

I giggled as I watched the man twitch around, muttering words such as "I'm gonna get it..." and "I'll catch it...".  
"He's waking up!" The blonde cried, scared.  
I shook my head, snickering. "He's dreaming!" I moved my ear close to the dog's mouth.  
"I-It's a badger..." The dog muttered, continuing to flinch, as if he was chasing a badger.  
"He's chasing a badger~" I grinned.

"I-It's not a badger..." The old dog muttered, sniffing. I tilted my head, smirking. "I-It's a..."

Before I knew it, the dog was pinning me down to the floor, inhaling my scent. His eyes snapped open, and he let out an almighty bark. "It's a fox!"

Deidara screamed, as I yelped, bolting away from the dog's grasp, literally running for my life.  
"Run, Sasori, run!" The blonde called after me, as I was being chased by the old dog, who was surprisingly fast.

I stopped mid-way, faced by the "master", who was holding something I was vaguely familiar with: A shot-gun.

My eyes widened, as the man pulled the trigger, missing me by inches.

I ran as fast as my small legs could carry me, through the fields, and across the river, eventually coming to my house. However, I was still being followed by the old dog.

I spotted Granny Chiyo, and bolted into her arms.

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

I blinked, comfortable in Granny's arms. She was standing with me, in front of the awful "master", who still carried his gun.

"Dammit woman, your stupid fox was after my chickens!" The master bellowed, holding his gun in the air.  
"I don't believe it!" Granny bit back, glaring at the man. "He wouldn't hurt a thing!"  
"Are you calling me a liar?" The master seethed. "I saw exactly what happened!"  
"That temper of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble someday!"

A large vein popped out in the man's head. "Temper? Woman, you haven't even seen my temper! If I ever catch that fox on my property again, I'll blast him back to hell!"

I jumped slightly in Granny's arms, giving the man a frightened look.  
"And next time I wont miss!" He finished, pointing his finger at my head.

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

A few weeks had passed since the incident, and Granny wouldn't let me leave the house. I felt like a prisoner, trapped inside. The worst of it though, was that I haven't seen Deidara in ages either, which makes the situation much harder for me.

I huffed, staring out the window.  
"Poor little tyke..." Granny muttered, stirring another one of her stews. "It's a shame I have to keep you so cooped up..."

I rolled onto my stomach, shifting towards the door, pawing it, as I gave Granny a sad expression, wanting to go out.  
The old lady chuckled sadly, continuing to stir. "Oh Sasori, stop looking at me like that!"

I pouted, looking down at the floor.  
"It's not my fault, y'know..." Granny went on. "You caused a lot of trouble yesterday..."

A loud bark interrupted Granny's complaining, and I bolted towards the window, watching the mean master load things into his truck, along with Deidara, and Orochimaru.

I gave Deidara a longing look, unhappy that he hadn't noticed me.  
"Looks like he's going on another hunting trip..." Granny began, tutting. "And it looks like a long one..."

I couldn't take it anymore, I _wanted _to see my best friend. Checking to see if the woman's back was turned, I slipped through the window, bolting towards the blonde.

I hid, as I saw his owner reappear, and watched the scene unfold.

The owner chuckled, stroking Deidara's ears, as the blonde smiled happily.  
"Well, Dei. Me and Orochimaru are going to teach you all you need to know about hunting..." He grinned. "It's about time, too."

Deidara let out a cry of happiness as he was untied, and bolted towards the truck. I felt a strange pang in my chest, as I realized he hadn't even noticed my scent, or bothered to seem sad about not seeing his friend.

"Well boys!" The master grinned, placing his shot-gun next to Dei. "We're getting out of here till next spring!"

I felt a burning sensation through my throat. Next spring? I felt my eyes begin to water, as Deidara grinned, letting out another happy cry.

I ran out from behind the tree, watching the truck drive away. I then noticed a head of blonde peer round the back, staring at me.

So he _had _noticed me.

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

"I-I just wanted to say goodbye to Deidara..." I sighed, looking at the ground. "But I was too late..."  
"But what were you planning to do? Imagine if you ran into Orochimaru..." Konan replied, sitting next to me.

I pouted, shaking my head. "I could out-fox that dumb old dog any time!"  
The owl chuckled, shaking her head. "Hold it Sasori. Didn't you learn anything that day? Listen closely, because it's either education, or elimination." She smirked, stretching her tawny wings.

I blinked, staring up at the owl.  
"Now if you're so _foxy_, and Orochimaru's so _dumb, _Then why does that hound get the fox on the run?"

I blinked again, trying not to smile at the owl's sense of rhyme. However, she noticed this, and spread her wings out even more, leaning over me.  
"Because he's got the hunter, and the hunter's got the gun!"

I jumped back, pouting even more. "But I know Deidara would never track me down...He's my best friend!"  
Konan chuckled darkly, pointing her fingers at me. "Your best friend? Well, Deidara's going to do what he's been told.

I scowled, standing up. "Deidara would never do that to me!"  
"He's going to come back a trained hunting dog. A real killer..." Konan stated, ignoring me.  
I shook my head, glaring. "That's not true! He's my best friend! That wont ever change..."

The owl let out a soft sigh, pulling me into a warm embrace. "Alright...Whatever you say..."  
I smiled, nuzzling the owl's chest. "We'll keep on being friends forever..."

"Forever is a long, long time, and time has a way of changing things...Don't you forget that, Sasori."

* * *

_**Winter, Sasori's POV**_

I had grown slightly bigger over the months. Being a runt really didn't do good for me, as I was now rather small sized.

Granny wouldn't let me leave the house during winter, just in case I got lost. She was scared of losing me.

* * *

_**Winter, Deidara's POV**_

I was having a great time! Trudging through the snow was something I immediately grew to love. Although keeping up with Orochimaru and my master could be rather hard; Especially when it was snowing heavily.

I had grown a lot bigger, but was still smaller than Orochimaru. However, I was no longer a puppy. My nose was extremely talented, and dare I say it, better than Orochimaru's.

I was now a very good hunter too, a fast one at that. Master was proud of me.

With each rabbit I caught, the more praise I got, which soon lead Orochimaru to grow jealous of me. He was no longer the Master's favourite, I was.

I was even allowed to sit in the front seat, a privilege I never thought I'd be able to achieve.

* * *

_**Spring, Sasori's POV**_

"My, my...Look at you..."

I smiled as Konan ruffled my ears, the same way she had done when I was a cub.  
"He's still a short-ass, but you can't have everything." A voice snickered.

I raised an eyebrow, turning my head towards Hidan, the woodpecker. The bird hadn't changed, he was still the same cocky bastard as usual.

Konan chuckled, pulling both Hidan and Kakuzu into a hug.  
"Welcome home, boys!" She chirped. "It's been kinda lonesome without you two!"

Hidan smirked, standing in front of me. "Would you look at that, 'Kuzu! The kid's gotten himself a fancy collar!"

I looked down at my collar, just a black ribbon.

"And look at this!" He added, pulling my tail. "It's so _beautiful_~!" He teased, in a girly manner.

I scowled. "Hidan. My teeth have developed, y'know? I can tear you from limb to limb."

The bird paled slightly, backing away. "Calm down, red! I was just messin' with 'ya~!"

* * *

_**Deidara's POV**_

We were on our way back to the farm. Sitting in the front seat had become a regularity for me, much to Orochimaru's dislike. The older dog had grown a certain disliking for me, which I tried to ignore.

"Come on, Orochimaru, don't be upset! If it wasn't for you, Deidara would never have turned into such a good hunting dog!"

I smiled as Master said this, turning around, and smiling at Orochimaru. The older dog sent me a cold glare, which I shrugged off.  
"I've got myself the best two dogs there is!" Master chimed, placing his hat on top of my head. I grinned as I wore the over-sized accessory, feeling proud.

Master let out a loud laugh, nudging Orochimaru. "Isn't he something?"

The older dog sent Master a glare, ignoring his previous statement.

We had hunted all spring, even coming across the odd hybrid-animal, which was a lot harder to kill than other animals. However, I was a trained hunter now, a good one at that. That would never change, either.

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

My ears twitched at the sound of the loud truck. Deidara was back.

I smiled, peeping out from behind a tree. I had to be careful now.

I gasped at the sight of my friend, he had changed. The blonde was now a lot taller, taller than me. His hair was very long, and fell down to the small of his back. His features were handsome, yet pretty at the same time. My friend still had that feminine look and aura about him.

My eyes then trailed towards the ridiculous amount of animal skins in the truck. I almost forgot that Deidara was a hunting dog now, and I was a fox.

But no.

That wouldn't make any difference. Deidara's going to be glad to see me, as much as I was to see him.

I needed to see my friend. I had decided to go over to the farm at night, when Orochimaru and the hunter were asleep. Yes, that would be best.

* * *

_**Later, Deidara's POV**_

I smiled, taking a sip of my water. It was great to be back home.

"Deidara...?"

I frowned at the voice, looking up. It was strangely familiar, and so was the fox stood a few meters away from me.

He looked to be around my age, with a childish appearance. His features were petite, and his eyelashes were thick. Two large hazel orbs started at me, blinking. The most familiar thing about the fox, was his flaming red hair. It was messy, yet looked right.

"It's me, Sasori..."

That was it. Sasori...

"S-Sasori, un...?" I blinked, stepping forward. "I knew it was you!" I grinned.

Sasori nodded, smiling.  
"Boy, you've changed..." I murmured, stepping even closer to the red-head.  
"So have you, Deidara..." The red-head whispered, his gaze drifting towards Orochimaru's sleeping form.

"It's great to see you, un..." My smile faltered. "But you really shouldn't be around here...Y-You're gonna get us both into a lot of trouble..."  
"I-I just wanted to see you..." Sasori replied, looking rather sad. "We're...We're still friends, aren't we...?"

I opened my mouth, looking down. "S-Sasori..." I began, biting my lip. "Those days are over...I'm a hunting dog now, un..."

The red-head frowned, not saying anything.  
"You better get out of here now, un...Before Orochimaru wakes up..."  
Sasori chuckled. "He still doesn't worry me..."  
"I'm serious, un. You're just a game, as far as he's concerned."

The red-head opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the vicious barks of Orochimaru, who had suddenly woken up. The red-head yelped, backing away.

"It's that fox again!" A voice, revealed to be Master, yelled.

I looked at the red-head, who was now completely out of sight.

Master fired a few warning shots, clearing Sasori off easily.

I thought Master would brush that off, but he didn't.  
"After him boys!"

I gasped as Orochimaru bolted in the same direction as Sasori. Thanks to my hunter's instinct, I naturally followed.

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

The barks and the gun-shots were gaining in on me, adrenaline rapidly rushing through my body. As far as I knew, it was only Orochimaru chasing me. The old dog just wouldn't give up, he had chased me through most of the forest now.

I dashed up a rocky hill, close to the bridge that the train would go across. I had almost lost Orochimaru in the process, but later failed.

I ran around the water tower, and hid under a stack of wood, which had enough space to hide at least 5 adult humans. I had finally lost Orochimaru, and was safe.

Well, that's what I had thought.

A sniffing noise came into contact with my sensitive ears, and I noticed Deidara, walking past. I tried not to make any noise, and backed down into the ditch.

However, Deidara's nose didn't let him down, and before I knew it, I was face-to-face with the blonde.

"Deidara!"

I shuddered at the sound of the hunter's distant cries, he was getting closer.  
"Please Deidara..." I whispered, pleading to the blonde.

However, the blonde didn't reply, and squeezed in next to me.

I bit my lip, turning towards the blonde. "D-Deidara...?"  
My "friend" didn't reply, and instead lowered his head into the ground.

I gulped, deciding to do the same.  
"Sasori..." The blonde whispered.

I opened my eyes, slowly turning towards the hunting dog. "Yeah...?"

Suddenly, I felt something warm against my lips. Gasping, my eyes widened, before I realized that the blonde was kissing me. I slowly closed my eyes, savoring the kiss.

I didn't know what the strange feeling in my gut was, but it felt surprisingly nice; As if dozens of butterflies were fluttering around inside there. Naturally, I began to kiss back, my inexperienced lips brushing against the blonde's.

"I love you, Deidara..." I whispered, crawling on top of him, nuzzling the blonde's cheek, the same way I used to when we were kids.  
"...I love you too, Sasori..." He replied, in the same monotone.

We stayed like that for a while, captured in each other's never-ending gaze.  
"...Make love to me, un..." The blonde spoke up, biting his lip.

I blinked, sightly taken-aback by the blonde's request.

However, I still gave in.

* * *

_**Deidara's POV**_

Later that night, I had received news on what had happened.

Orochimaru was chasing a fox across the train tracks, a fox presumed to be Sasori.

However, during the process of the chase, a train appeared, knocking Orochimaru off the bride, and into the water, hitting numerous rocks on the way. This was all Sasori's fault. I would get the red-head back, even if it was the last thing I would do.

Orochimaru somehow lived through the fall, but he was seriously injured. In fact, I doubt he'd ever be able to hunt again.

Master was as furious as I was. He wanted to kill Sasori, and so did I.

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

I smiled at the thought of what had happened that night. I had expressed my love to Deidara, and he had expressed it back. I loved the blonde, more than anything.

As soon as the blonde was called back by his owner, I bolted home, back to Granny. Though, on the way home, my ears were haunted by the chilling sound of a dog's falling cry.

My ears twitched at the sound of banging on the door, and I bolted up in bed. Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

I stood at the top of the stairs, rubbing my eyes as I heard the conversation downstairs.

"Where the hell is he?" A rough voice cried.

I recognized the voice as the hunter. He was looking for me. What had I done wrong though...?

"What on earth are you talking about?" Was Granny's angry reply. "Get off my property, get off, now!"  
The hunter let out a growl of frustration. "That fox of yours almost killed Orochimaru!"

I heard Granny slam the door, locking it, but the hunter continued to talk.  
"I'm gonna get him for this! I'm gonna get him! You can't keep him locked up forever!"

I realized I was shaking, and held on securely to the banister. Granny let out a sigh, leaning against the door.

* * *

_**Next day, Sasori's POV**_

I was awoken by a soft hand against my ears. I fluttered my eyes open, smiling at Granny. However, the woman's smile wasn't the same. For some reason, it was a lot sadder than usual.

Later, I found myself sitting in Granny's car, as she drove through the forest. I grinned, literally jumping in my seat. We were going on a trip! It was rare Granny took me out in public, considering how unpopular hybrid-animals were.

I grinned at Granny, but she just replied with a sad frown.

"It seemed such a short time ago when we met..." She began, smiling sadly. "You looked at me in such a way...You immediately reminded me of my little Grandson..."

I smiled, tilting my head, brushing the woman with my tail. However, I spotted tears, leaking from her eyes.

Frowning, I crawled over to the woman, nuzzling her. Granny let out a tearful laugh. "You needed me...And hell, I needed you too!"

I grinned, flicking my tail as the woman continued to speak. "I remember how we used to play! The same way I did with my little Grandson!"

However, after a few minutes, Granny's face went melancholy again, and so did mine.

"I-I remember those days..." She began, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Yet now, I find we'll both be alone..."

I frowned at Granny's previous statement. What did she mean...?

I placed my hand on her frail arm, staring up at her sadly. The poor woman was trying her best to avoid my gaze.

"Goodbye may seem forever...Farewell is like the end...But in my heart is the memory, and there, you will always be..."

I smiled softly as Granny pulled me closer, and I nuzzled her shoulder.

We had driven deep, deep into the forest, far away from home. I wondered where we were going, town, maybe?

I frowned as Granny held my hand, escorting me out of the car. I made a noise, which she chuckled tearfully at.

"There, there..." She soothed.

I smiled at Granny, immediately thinking that we were going to play a game. She used to take me to the forest when I was still a cub, where we would play until the sun went down.

However, it didn't seem as if we were here to play.

I still smiled, nuzzling the woman's cheek playfully. Instead of chuckling, as she usually would, I was pulled into a tight hug. My eyes widened, surprised, at this act of movement. Something was seriously wrong.

I felt the old woman's tears stain my neck, making me want to cry myself.  
"G-Granny...?" I muttered, forgetting that the old lady wouldn't be able to understand me.

Granny pursed her lips, taking my collar off, pocketing it.

I gasped as the old woman looked down, and turned away to leave.  
"Granny...Granny, what are you doing?" I cried, following her.  
"No Sasori, you stay here..." Was her quiet reply.

Tears welled up in my eyes, and my lip began to shake. "B-But...Granny..."

I was frozen on the spot, watching the old woman approach her car.  
"Y-You're coming back...?" I asked, earning no reply. "Yes...Yes, you're coming back!"

As Granny got in her car, I noticed her slowly turn her head, giving me one last, sad look. I tilted my head at this, the pattern of our tears mathching each other.

I sobbed as the car drove away. Although I know Granny was coming back, I was still sad.

However, it seemed I was wrong. I had waited in the same spot for hours, waiting, waiting.

Granny never came back.

I had been abandoned.

* * *

_**Later, Sasori's POV**_

I desperately needed to find shelter. It had began to rain heavily, and I was completely soaked. I had never gotten this wet before, I would always be curled up next to the fire, at Granny's.

I watched as normal animals fled to shelter. Ducks, squirrels, all warm.

The animals all feared me, I could tell. After all, I was a fox, a natural-born predator.

I jumped as a flash of thunder repelled against my eyes, I hated my new life.

* * *

_**Deidara's POV**_

I stood next to Master, as he observed the old woman pulling up in her driveway. For some reason, she didn't have Sasori with her.

"She dropped that fox back in the forest..." Master smirked, pointing to the large area of woodland. "We'll get him..."

I scowled at the forest, Sasori was there somewhere. Although, despite hating the red-head for injuring Orochimaru so badly, I couldn't help but pity him. He had been abandoned, after all.

I quickly brushed the thought of pity away; I was a natural-born hunting dog, not some sappy pup.

After me and Master returned back to the house, I noticed Orochimaru limp in, his leg bandaged. The older dog let out a pathetic whine, dragging the leg across the room.  
"Orochimaru. Get back in there, before I break your other leg." Master demanded, pointing towards the living room, where Orochimaru now slept, leaving me all alone to sleep outside.

Master pulled out a rusty contraption, which I was vaguely familiar with; A bear trap. We had used these a few times whilst on the hunting trip.  
"This will get that blasted fox." He smirked.

* * *

_**Sasori's POV**_

I curled myself up, in front of a tree, sobbing. I had been attacked last night. The culprits had torn part of my ear, leaving it sore, and bloody. The only thing I wanted to do was to go home, and curl up with Granny, just like we used to.

* * *

_**Deidara's POV**_

"Alright boy, track that fox down..."

I smirked at Master, slipping through the fence. I was going to find Sasori, even if it was the last thing I would do.

After a few minutes of smelling, I had drifted far away from Master, much deeper into the forest.

Then suddenly, something caught my nose, and I slowed down. He was close.

Tip-toeing through the forest, I tried to remain as quiet as I could.

"What'cha find there, Dei?"

Master appeared behind me, staring down at the tracks I had just found. Sasori's tracks.  
"Good work...He'll be running down here any minute to get some water..." Master smirked, looking at the small pond. "But he wont be drinking any..."

I watched as Master set a series of bear-traps, Sasori's death would be very slow, and painful; The way he deserved it.

"The devil himself couldn't do any better than this!" Master cheered, glaring happily at the traps. I couldn't help but frown.

* * *

_**Later, Deidara's POV**_

After a few hours of hiding behind a large rock with Master, I smelt Sasori.

Letting out a growl, I warned Master, and the man bolted up, shot-gun at the ready.

Then; The sound of a bear-trap went off.

Standing up, me and Master noticed that the red-head had managed to dodge all traps, and was running away. I let out a growl, bolting after him, followed my Master, who was shooting.

I was meters behind Sasori, ready to pounce on him.

But then, the red-head did something I never had expected him to do.

Sasori came to a halt, and turned around, barring his sharp teeth at me. I was surprised, but growled back. The look in the red-head's eyes held anger, but fear. Then, he pounced, clumsily biting a part of my neck.

I let out a yelp, glaring after the fox, chasing him.

I smirked as the red-head fell, and I cornered him, growling. Sasori growled back, lunging for me again, managing to bite my hand. I let out another yelp, biting the red-head back.

I chased Sasori all the way through the forest, near the waterfall. However, when I reached there, the red-head had vanished. I growled, looking around.  
"Don't try to hide, un!" I demanded. "I'll get you either way!"

I couldn't pick up Sasori's scent, thanks to the waterfall.

I heard the footsteps of Master behind me, and I felt ashamed for not being able to track down Sasori.  
"Check the bush, boy..." Master demanded, referring to the large wall of woodland next to me.

I nodded, obeying my master. As soon as I reached the wall, I had already detected a scent. However, this scent revealed to be anyone but Sasori.

Out stepped a huge, grizzly bear. I was frozen on the spot, unsure of what to do. Master was panicking, I could sense it.

Before the bear lunged at either of us, Master cocked his gun, firing it at the bear, missing him by milimeters.

This enraged the beast, and he bolted towards Master, ready to tear the man's face off. Instead, Master fell backwards, dropping his gun, foot going straight into a bear-trap. Irony at it's finest.

My natural instinct to protect my Master kicked in, and I pounced on the huge bear, tearing at it with my teeth, not doing much.

The bear let out a loud grow, hitting my with it's paw. I let out a loud whimper as I hit the ground, quickly getting up again, lunging at the beast. However, the bear just knocked me down again, and my body ached.

I was unable to get up.

The bear flashed his teeth at me, getting closer and closer. This was it, I was going to be eaten by this huge beast.

In my last seconds, I spotted a flash of red, pouncing on the bear.

Sasori.

"S-Sasori?" I cried, watching the furious red-head tear at the bear's ears. I didn't know when the fox had grown so bloodthirsty, so cruel.

The bear let out another cry, attempting to pull the red-head off. However, Sasori was quick, and dodged the bear's claws, continuing to bite. Eventually, the beast conquered the fox, sending him closer towards the ledge of the waterfall. Sasori whimpered, slowly sitting up.

The bear had already raced up to the fox, ready to claw him. Sasori continued to fight though, lunging towards the beast's feet.

In seconds, the two had fallen of the ledge.

* * *

**_Deidara's POV_**

I couldn't feel my feet, yet I continued to run. I hated Sasori, but I had to make sure he way okay.

I raced as quick as I could towards the bottom of the waterfall, immediately spotting the huge, mangled body of the grizzly bear. My eyes scanned the area for Sasori. Had he drowned? Or died on impact?

My eyes paused on the limp body of the red-head, his face limply hanging in the water.  
"S-Sasori!" I yelled, dashing over to the fox's body, attempting to lift him up, without injuring him even more.

His body was shaking, but he was alive, none the less.  
"D-Deidara..." The red-head muttered, looking up at me with lazy, half-lidded eyes.

"Sasori, stay with me..." I whispered, nuzzling his cheek.  
"Y-You want me to die though..."  
My expression bittered slightly, and I remembered what the red-head had done to Orochimaru. "You almost killed Orochimaru."

Sasori slowly looked up, his expression confused. "No I didn't...?"  
I nodded. "You did...When you crossed the train tracks, un..."  
Sasori blinked. "I never cross the train tracks. Granny says it's dangerous."

I smiled softly, letting out a cry, pulling the red-head close, earning a small whimper from him.  
"I love you, Sasori..."  
"I love you too, Deidara...".

* * *

The hunter had been found a few hours after the accident, and made a full recovery. However, his hunting dog was never to be found, and was presumed dead.

* * *

_**Years later, Deidara's POV**_

I smiled, nuzzling the red-head's cheek. "I still love you, un. More than ever."  
Sasori smiled back at me, nodding. "The same to you, brat."

I giggled at my new nickname, showing my teeth. "Danna, don't be mean!"

The red-head grinned, pulling me into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry..."

I pouted teasingly, winking at the fox. "I forgive you."

* * *

"_Deidara...You're my very best friend..."  
"And you're mine too, un!"  
"And we'll always be friends forever, wont we?" _

_"Yeah, forever." _

* * *

_**The end.**_

* * *

_**Wow, this was weird to write. O.o**_

_**I cannot write lemons, so I skipped the naughty bits. XD**_

_**What did you think...? I found this harder to write than I had intended to. XD**_

_**I admit, I cried whilst writing the bit where Chiyo left Sasori...I'm such a sap. DX**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please review! **_


End file.
